


the weight of our love

by Bontaque



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Belly Kink, Cheesy, F/M, Force-Feeding, Romance, Stuffing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: What do you get your feeder girlfriend for Valentine's Day?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superstringtheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstringtheory/gifts).



> Okay massive amounts of credit goes to [viedangerouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viedangerouse/pseuds/viedangerouse) for her [hungry heart](https://archiveofourown.org/series/873189) series which inspired me to 1) write this and 2) to even watch Riverdale in the first place. That whole series is honestly the best thing I've read in such a long time, probably one of my favourite kink stories I've ever read. Go check it out, it's amazing.
> 
> I apologise for the cheesy title

Jughead stepped out of the shower one morning and looked at himself in the mirror. He picked up a towel and began to dry his hair, thinking about how quickly his life had turned around. If someone had told him a year ago that he'd have a genuine smile on his face more often than a sarcastic one, he'd have laughed them out of the room. Betty made him happy, but more than that, she tried. Even when he had tried to push her away, she'd tried her hardest. She was undoubtedly good to him, even when it was hard and he wanted to show her how grateful he really was.

 

Happiness wasn't the only change in his life, though. As obvious as his change in mood was in his appearance, another side effect of their relationship was impossible to hide. He looked down at his body. He'd definitely put on a few pounds, which wasn't surprising at all. He'd always like to eat but since he and Betty had been exploring certain aspects of their relationship, he couldn't remember being hungry in the slightest.

 

Jughead ran a hand over his growing pudge and gave it a squeeze. It was soft, even over whatever remained of his abs. He knew Betty loved it but he was just shocked at how quickly he'd managed to put the weight on. Not that he was complaining. Jughead didn't really care. He liked to eat and he liked to make Betty happy.

 

That day, Jughead agonised about what he could get Betty to show her just how much he loved her. Valentine's Day was coming up and he was sure whatever he got for her would be nothing in comparison to whatever she came up with but he had to try. He thought of asking Archie for help but, no, that wouldn't do. There were ways that Jughead knew Betty that Archie would never understand. That was when he realised what he had to do.

 

That night, he went to Pop's and ordered a double cheeseburger combo and a shake, like usual. For the first time in a while, he was alone. He ate his food quickly and then ordered another shake and a slice of pie. Pop's said nothing, this was definitely not the first time Jughead had pushed his limits there. Even before Betty, he'd often spent hours there, ordering multiple times, until he actually had to give his stomach time to settle before walking slowly home.

 

He ate quickly, easily devouring the dessert and shake. When he was finished, he considered ordering another piece of pie to go. He knew he could eat more, a lot if he pushed himself, but he had a better idea. He walked outside to his bike, quietly aware of how his belly was pushing out against the fabric of his shirt.

 

Jughead picked up a large pizza on the way home. He knew it was going to be a push but if he couldn't finish it, he had breakfast for the next day. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he set it down on the couch.

 

**Betty Cooper:** where are you?  
 **Jughead Jones:** at home  
 **Betty Cooper:** what are you doing?

 

Jughead thought about just being vague but it was Betty. If he said he was working on something she'd want to know what and if he didn't mention it, she'd get it out of him somehow.

 

**Jughead Jones:** I'm working on your Valentine's Day present.  
 **Betty Cooper:** what? What is it?  
 **Jughead Jones:** It's a surprise.  
 **Betty Cooper:** it's nearly a month til valentine's day  
 **Jughead Jones:** I know, it's going to take me a while.

 

He started eating the pizza absent-mindedly as they talked. He managed to get her off the subject easily enough but he knew better than to expect her to drop it forever. Well, if he was successful with his plan, she'd probably figure it out soon enough, anyway.

 

Jughead put his phone down when Betty told him she was going down to dinner and decided to undo his jeans. They weren't too tight, not yet, but they quickly got uncomfortable when he ate enough for a family of four. He felt instant relief and took a deep breath. He was getting pretty full already and he still had over half of the pizza left.

 

The plan might be more difficult than he'd originally thought. Sure, eating had always been something he'd been good at, but Jughead had gotten so used to Betty's encouragement and he was already missing her warm hands on his skin. He pressed his own fingers softly into his belly, eliciting a quiet burp and relieving a little pressure. He tried to rub his aches away like Betty usually did and it helped a little, but it wasn't the same.

 

Jughead managed another slice before the subtle pain he was used to really started. To his surprise, he felt a tingle lower down as he took a deep, slow breath. Sure, this wasn't the first time he'd gotten hard from being so full, but it was the first time it had happened alone. It was usually more to do with how Betty looked at him, how her breaths got more and more labored as his did. He smirked, wondering if he should tell her about it at some point.

 

***

 

When Jughead woke up the next day, breakfast was the last thing on his mind. He still felt heavy when he stood up, still bloated from everything he'd crammed into himself the night before. He knew better though. If he was going to pull this off and show Betty just what he was made of, he had to put in the effort.

 

He ate some toast for breakfast and made up for it at lunch, ordering as much food as he was able to without drawing attention to himself.

 

Jughead realised that he was going to have to get used to sitting in class and ignoring the pangs and aches of his overfull stomach. He still paid attention where it mattered, of course, but he found himself getting sleepy by last period.

 

That night, at home, Jughead ordered takeout and had to resist sending a photo of the obscene amount of Chinese food to Betty. He knew she'd love to see it and he'd love to see her reaction just as much but he wanted to keep his plan a surprise for as long as possible.

 

He made himself comfortable but then realised pretty quickly that eating to excess at every meal was going to be a harder task than he'd previously thought. Well, if anyone could do it, it was him.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be more of this, I swear I'll actually finish this one.

Jughead walked out of school the next day and was surprised to see Betty waiting for him. She smiled and kissed him sweetly but there was a glint of something in her eyes. He knew she was curious about what he was doing but he'd missed her.

 

“You wanna go to Pop's?” she asked.

 

It had been a while since they'd seen each other and even longer since they'd eaten together.

 

“Sure,” he said. “How was your day?”  
  


They walked to Pop's and Jughead thanked god for his bottomless appetite because he'd eaten leftover Chinese for breakfast, pizza for lunch and a myriad of snacks in between but he could manage a burger. He could always manage a burger.

 

Betty ordered for both of them when they got to their booth. It was nothing new but there was a tension in her voice; it sounded like she wanted to devour him as much as she wanted him to devour the mountain of food she'd asked for.

 

The double cheeseburger came quickly, along with his soda, milkshake and sides of curly fries, cheese fries and onion rings. Betty's eyes sparkled across from him as she sipped at her milkshake and watched him begin to eat.

 

Jughead wondered vaguely if anyone had figured out what they were up to yet. Sure, everyone was used to him eating a lot. All of the time. The thing was, though, Jughead was pretty sure that the reason nobody brought it up was that weight had never stuck to him before. He didn't care what people thought but his clothes were definitely getting tighter.

 

He started to struggle when he was halfway through his sides and Betty noticed.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked, sounding a little concerned as his hand slipped beneath the table to rub at his full stomach.

 

“Yeah, just pacing myself,” he said with a grin.

 

“You sure? You don't usually have a problem this early.”

 

He shook his head and winked, taking a huge bite of his burger to reassure her. She smiled and stole a few of his fries as he really started work on the burger.

 

The burgers at Pop's were his all time favourite. They were juicy and had the most perfect bite to them but even that was a struggle. He felt like his stomach was protesting for the last week, like it was begging him for a day off, but he ignored it.

 

Betty looked so perfect – no, not perfect, she hated perfect – she looked beautiful sitting across from him, eyes fixed, lips parted. She looked like a dream and he was determined to make her as happy as she made him.

 

He made a little show of it, because he knew that she loved that. He winked at her when he swallowed the last of his burger and took a big gulp of his shake.

 

“If I keep eating like this, I'm going to need new clothes,” he whispered to her across the table.

 

Betty flushed bright red and looked down. He reached across the table and took her hand, regaining her attention.

 

“You'd like that though, wouldn't you?” he asked. “How big do you want me?”

 

She blinked at him and then laughed nervously.

  
“Oh my god, stop,” she said.

 

He loved teasing her like that, knowing that he had her over a few little words.

 

“I'm so full,” he said, picking at his cheesy fries. “Honestly, I might have to take some time with this.”

 

He wasn't joking, he felt like he might explode but he kept going, slowly, drawing everything out and enjoying the attention. When he finally finished his meal, he wasn't sure if he was even going to be able to stand.

 

“I wish I could come back with you,” Betty said. “I need to get home tonight, though.”  
  
Jughead was grateful. He was too full to be of any use to her anyway.

 

“It's fine, I think I just need to sleep this off,” he said.

 

He stood up, almost overwhelmed by the weight of his stomach and used the table as balance.

 

“Are you sure you're going to be alright getting home?” she asked, eyes hungrily looking him over.

 

“Don't worry about me, Betty Cooper,” he said. “It's not the first time I've had to waddle out of here.”

 

The tips of her ears went red at that and he smiled as they walked out of the diner. They kissed goodnight like they wished it was more and then he watched her walk away into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After years of writing, I still don't know how to finish chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

It only took a few days for Jughead to realise that there was a major flaw in his plan. Since he and Betty had been experimenting with feeding, he'd gained a little bit of weight. His appetite had always been almost bottomless but he'd never purposely pushed himself before her. He'd noticed around Christmas that his jeans had begun to get a little snug and that he'd definitely started filling out but his new regime had a much more obvious effect.

 

He was starting to struggle to find clothes to wear to school that wouldn't make everything too noticeable and he knew that if other people would see what was happening, Betty definitely would. It wasn't unusual for him to have difficulty sitting in class after lunch; his jeans were starting to get so tight it was dangerous and it was becoming impossible to hide his belly without a shirt tied around his waist.

 

One night, his phone buzzed and he knew he had to tell Betty.

 

 **Betty Cooper:** what's going on?  
 **Jughead Jones:** What do you mean?  
 **Betty Cooper:** I feel like youre avoiding me? Weve barely seen each other this month  
 **Jughead Jones:** I didn't want to have to tell you like this...  
 **Betty Cooper:** WHAT???  
 **Jughead Jones:** Wait, no, don't panic, it's nothing bad.  
 **Betty Cooper:** WHAT IS GOING ON?  
 **Jughead Jones:** It's about your Valentine's Day present. I was trying to keep it a surprise.  
 **Betty Cooper:** What do you mean?  
 **Jughead Jones:** Give me a minute and I'll show you.

 

Jughead got up quickly and found his white vest top that he'd been avoiding lately. It had always been skin tight and he knew Betty loved it. He pulled his shirt of and pulled the top over his head, wiggling it down over his torso. It stretched just fine, conforming perfectly to his body. Until a point.

 

Jughead glanced at his reflection in the mirror and his breath caught in his throat. The bottom of the white fabric stopped just above his belly button. He looked round and he wasn't even that full.

 

 **Betty Cooper:** Jughead?? I'm getting worried over here.

 

Jughead opened his camera and snapped a quick picture, giving the bottom of his belly a squeeze for good measure. He sent the photo and waited.

 

 **Betty Cooper:** oh myg od  
 **Jughead Jones:** Are you okay?  
 **Betty Cooper:** I think I might have just died actually  
 **Betty Cooper:** what have you been upto?  
 **Jughead Jones:** I've set myself a little challenge for you.  
 **Betty Cooper:** tell me more  
 **Jughead Jones:** Let's put it this way, I've pretty much been full for a week.  
 **Jughead Jones:** Well, other than now, I need to order food.  
 **Betty Cooper:** can I come over?

 

Jughead really wanted to say yes but he knew that if he saw her, he'd lose any self-control he had. He was really trying to make Valentine's Day special.

 

 **Jughead Jones:** You have to wait.  
 **Betty Cooper:** what?  
 **Jughead Jones:** Trust me, it'll be worth it. You can wait, can't you?

 

A thrill shot through him at the idea of making her wait, making her beg but he held it back.

 

 **Betty Cooper:** i'm not sure  
 **Jughead Jones:** You can tell me what to order for tonight...

 

He watched Betty type for a long time. When her text finally came through, he smiled. It was going to be a long night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Betty Cooper:** we're going out tonight  
 **Jughead Jones:** We are?  
 **Betty Cooper:** yeah theres a restaurant I want to try out  
 **Betty Cooper:** we're going to pick you up at 5, be ready  
 **Jughead Jones:** We?  
 **Betty Cooper** : yeah, double date! Me you archie and veronica

 

Jughead panicked for a moment. Sure, it wasn't like he really cared about other people's opinions but he'd barely seen his friends all month. Okay, to be fair, Archie probably wouldn't notice anything at all. Veronica was another story.

 

Jughead showered and towelled off his hair and then looked through his clothing options. He needed something roomy but he wasn't sure if he had anything that fit that description any more. He found a t-shirt that had been loose on him a few months ago and put it on. It was still a little loose and he was grateful because the jeans he picked out weren't. He breathed in to button them up and lifted the shirt to see his belly pushing against the waistband. There was no way he'd be able to sit down in them, let alone eat, so he unbuttoned them and tried again. Jughead managed to get a little more comfortable by buttoning the jeans lower and letting his belly rest over the top of the waistband.

 

He pulled his hat on and gave himself a once over in the mirror. His t-shirt really didn't hide how tight his jeans were so he tied a shirt around his waist and hoped for the best.

 

Before Jughead knew it, a car was pulling up outside. It looked nice; he guessed Veronica was paying for travel because he doubted anyone else knew how to get a car like that. She was in the front with an elderly, male driver. Jughead walked around the car to get to the empty set next to Betty.

 

Her eyes drifted down his body as he opened the door and stepped into the car. She licked her lips and watched him sit down. He greeted everyone and saw her mentally shake herself.

 

Betty looked beautiful, perfect, like she always did but Jughead loved knowing that he could make her lose her composure. He realised that maybe she should be more worried about this double date than him. Sure, he might be about to make a bit of a pig out of himself but she was going to be the one unable to hold a conversation. He would make sure of that.

 

It wasn't until the car turned onto a road that went out of town that Jughead realised he didn't know where they were going. He asked and Betty grinned at him. There was a little bit of evil in her eyes.

 

“There's an all-you-can-eat place I want to try a few towns over,” she said.

 

“I still think it's a little far to go just for a cheap buffet,” Veronica said.

 

“Yeah but there's unlimited pizza,” Archie argued. “And pasta.”

 

“I know, I know,” Veronica said, clearly unimpressed by such advanced culinary ideas.

 

She turned in her seat and winked at Betty. Jughead felt her tense next to him. He had the sneaking suspicion that Veronica knew exactly what they were into and that Betty hadn't actually told her anything. At least there was no judgement there. There never really was with Veronica.

 

The drive took around forty minutes and by the time they arrived, Jughead was practically starving. He hadn't exactly held back all day but he hadn't eaten since Betty had texted him. He was pretty sure that his appetite had grown (if that was even possible) since the daily stuffings and without food for a few hours, he was ravenous. Still, he knew he should hold back a little. They were with company, after all.

 

They got out of the car and Veronica handed the driver some cash and told him a rough estimate of when they'd be done. It must be nice, Jughead thought to himself, to not only have financial stability but to have enough money to not even think about transport options.

 

The restaurant was bustling as they walked through the door. It was the kind of place with the prices on the wall and time limits but the food smelled good. Luckily, they didn't have to wait for a booth. Jughead thought about sitting on the outside to have better access to food but the girls waited for him and Archie to slide in first and then sat next to their respective boyfriends.

 

They chatted for a few minutes but Jughead could only think about the scents wafting in his direction every time someone walked by with a plate. Eventually, he and Betty slid out of the booth to get their first plates as Archie and Veronica waited with the table.

 

“What do you think looks good?” Betty asked as they surveyed the selection of food in front of them.

 

“Everything?”

 

She smiled and started to put some vegetables on her plate. He went straight for some fried chicken and then piled some noodles next to it. He added some ribs for good measure and they headed back to the table.

  
“Don't you think we should swap places?” Jughead asked once Archie and Veronica had gone up for their food. “I'm probably going to be up and down more than you.”

 

“Don't worry about that now,” she replied. “Just eat.”

 

That he did. The chicken was much better than he'd expected and the ribs were practically melting off of the bone. Jughead was at least half way through his plate before his friends got back to the table. He tried to pace himself but, honestly, he just wanted to get up there and try something new. He decided three plates was probably enough to satisfy himself and Betty without going overboard in front of their friends. Maybe another (or two) for dessert.

 

There was conversation as they ate, mainly from Betty and Veronica with occasional interjections from he and Archie.

 

“Sorry, excuse us,” Betty said as soon as Jughead cleared his plate.

 

She stood up to let him out and then followed him to the buffet tables, leaving her half finished plate on the table. He grabbed a piece of pizza, some mac n cheese, a slice of lasagne and a couple more ribs. He knew this plate would be tougher than the last, it was mainly carbs, but he could do it. He wanted that third plate.

 

Jughead dug straight into the lasagne when he sat down. It was one of his favourites but he wasn't one for cooking so he rarely got to eat it. The mac n cheese was great, too, creamy but not too thick with little pieces of bacon hidden beneath the surface.

 

He started to slow down towards the end on the plate, wondering if he'd safely be able to manage a third. His jeans were starting to feel tight, like they were constricting around him with every bite he took. He knew that the t-shirt wasn't going to hide much, either. He decided he should probably leave it at two plates, especially as everyone else was still on their first. Betty, however, had other ideas.

 

“Do you want me to get up?” she asked when he finished the food in front of him.

  
“I'm good for now,” he said.

 

She narrowed her eyes and then got to work on her own food. She finished it quickly and then stood up.

 

“I'm going to get some more food,” she said as she picked up both of their empty plates. “I'll get you something whilst I'm up there.”

 

When she returned, it was obvious which plate was for him. She had some chicken and vegetables for herself, with some pasta on the side. She'd gotten him another slice of lasagne, two pork chops and a selection of five different sliders. Jughead was going to have his work cut out for him.

 

He started on the sliders and they were great. There was a mix of beef, chicken and pulled pork with different toppings and he had no issue finishing them. The pork chops gave him more resistance; they tasted great but they were huge. He wasn't going to give up, though.

 

Whilst the others talked about school, he reached down slowly untied the shirt from around his waist and unbuttoned his jeans. The relief was immediate; Jughead struggled not to sigh loudly as his belly settled comfortably and he began eating again. Somewhere in the middle of eating his food, Archie and Veronica went up for more food and Betty slipped him a sly smile.

 

“How are you doing?” she asked.

  
“Getting pretty full,” he said. “But I'm good.”

 

The lasagne gave him more trouble than he'd expected. It was a larger slice than his first but he kept going, thinking about what it would be like if Betty brought him here regularly. He imagined eating so much that he could barely squeeze into the booths any more, pictured his stomach pressed uncomfortably into the edge of the table. It spurred him on to keep eating and decided to tell Betty about it later.

 

By the time he finally finished the lasagne, he felt like he could barely move. His t-shirt was clinging to his full belly and Betty kept glancing down at it when she got the chance. He sat back a little, relaxing and listening to his friends talk and then he saw Betty's cheeks flush visibly. He looked down and realised she could see where he'd undone his button. She finished her plate quickly and he shook his head when she gave him a look.

  
“I think I'm done,” he said, pushing his plate away from him.

 

“You've got room for dessert though, right?” she asked.

  
“Yeah, have you seen them?” Archie asked.

 

Veronica had a small smile on her face but she said nothing. She just stood up with Betty and walked off towards the dessert section. The two of them returned with large plates piled high with a selection of the buffet.

 

“These are for the table,” Veronica said with a smile. “Dig in guys, we can always get more.”

 

Jughead looked at the miniature cakes and pastries that they'd picked up. They were dripping with frosting and chocolate, some oozing with cream and dusted with sugar. His stomach told him no but he ignored it. He reached for a few and placed them on a napkin in front of him. Everyone else had given up with their main plates and picked something up. He made his way through some doughnuts and mini eclairs before he told himself he had to stop. He'd already had to unbutton his jeans and he was with friends. He needed to be able to button them back up for the journey home.

 

“I think we might have gone overboard,” Veronica said when they'd all had enough.

 

The dessert plates still had a few doughnuts and pieces of chocolate cake left after everyone was done. Betty squeezed his thigh under the table.

  
“I feel bad leaving that much food,” she said. “We should at least try to finish.”

 

Jughead wanted to tell her that he was done, well and truly, that they were going too far in this much of a public place. He felt gigantic and like he was going to struggle to get up as it was. Still, as Betty's hand slowly crept up to his belly under the table, he felt his pulse quicken. He reached forward and took one of the slices of cake and urged Archie to do the same.

 

“Come on, don't make me save the day on my own,” he said.

 

Archie looked like he was going to protest but he helped any way. Of course he did. It was Archie. Jughead pushed through the cake, trying not to think about how hard it was getting to swallow and how tight the skin of his abdomen felt. With Archie's help, Jughead just about managed to finish the plate.

 

“So, do you guys just want to head home or do you want to catch a movie?” Veronica asked.

  
“I don't know, we've got a long ride home...” Betty said.

  
“Yeah, it looks like the boys need their beds, anyway,” Veronica said.

 

She could have been talking about them both. Archie looked pretty tired but she was looking pointedly at Jughead. He felt Betty shift in the seat next to him. She glanced over and he wanted nothing more than to take her back to his. Not that he'd be up for much, he doubted he'd even be able to move enough to make out but they could do something. There was still eleven days left until Valentine's though.

 

“We should come back here again,” Archie said.

 

“Yeah... we should,” Betty replied with a grin.

 

Jughead reached under the table to rebutton but there was just no way he was going to be able to. Maybe if he stood up, just maybe, he might be able to get his jeans to close but his belly was resting tentatively in his lap. He couldn't even breathe in to try to help so he quickly tied his shirt back around his waist, hoping to some deity that it would hide the tell-tale signs that his jeans were undone.

 

Standing was harder than he expected. He shuffled out of the booth slowly, trying not to jostle his stomach too much. He couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as Betty helped him stand up. Veronica and Archie didn't say anything and he was honestly thankful.

 

He made it out to the car in a haze with Betty's warm hands guiding him when he needed it. In the car, she put her head on his shoulder, taking extra care not to put any pressure on him. He wanted that more than anything though, he wanted to feel her expert hands on him working the aches out of his skin but they couldn't, not there.

 

The drive home was agonising in a way. Not just because Jughead really had to lie down. He wanted to hold Betty, he wanted to feel her against him, he wanted to tease her. Just the feeling of her body pressed gently against his was enough to drive him crazy.

 

Finally, they got back to Riverdale and they dropped Jughead off first. He kissed Betty goodbye and got out of the car as quickly as he could manage. As soon as he got through the door he untied the shirt from around his waist and snapped a quick photo to send to her. He looked as round as he felt and his once loose shirt was barely covering the bottom of his belly.

 

Betty responded almost immediately.

 

 **Betty Cooper:** you can't just send me stuff like that  
 **Jughead Jones:** Did you like it?  
 **Betty Cooper:** yes!  
 **Betty Cooper:** god you look amazing  
 **Betty Cooper:** but im still in the car. Archie nearly saw!

 

Jughead honestly didn't care. He just wanted to sleep. It wasn't even late.

 

 **Jughead Jones:** I'm so sleepy now.  
 **Betty Cooper:** thats cute  
 **Betty Cooper:** are you going to bed?  
 **Jughead Jones:** I think so.  
 **Betty Cooper:** okay, goodnight I guess?  
 **Jughead Jones:** Yeah, goodnight, I love you.  
 **Betty Cooper:** I love you too!

 

Jughead got into bed and drifted off without even trying. There was something about being stuffed full that made his bed so much more comfortable. He woke up a few hours later, just before midnight and got up to pee. On the way back to his bedroom, he had an idea. He didn't have long until Valentine's Day after all. He needed to up his game.

 

Once he was back in bed, he took a photo of the pint of ice cream he'd just microwaved. He tilted it up to his lips until the cream was pouring slowly into his mouth and took another photo. He sent them both to Betty.

 

 **Jughead Jones:** Midnight snack ;)

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick update because I've been busy. Sorry about that.

Getting dressed the next day wasn't easy. The jeans he'd worn to the buffet were the largest he had and whilst they did button up if his belly was empty, they were far from comfortable. He knew he had to buy new clothes.

 

 **Betty Cooper:** morning :)  
 **Betty Cooper:** what you doing today?  
 **Jughead Jones:** Uh... I think I need to go shopping.  
 **Betty Cooper:** what for?  
 **Jughead Jones:** Clothes.  
 **Jughead Jones:** That fit.

 

Betty didn't reply for a few moments. Jughead wondered briefly if he'd broken her.

 

Betty: im coming over.

 

Betty turned up within half an hour. Jughead had crammed himself into the jeans from the night before and was looking for something else to wear when she knocked on the door. He opened it to let her inside but Betty just stared.

 

The tight tshirt he was wearing did nothing to hide the way his belly and sides were squishing over the waistband of his jeans.

 

“Come inside then,” he said, shutting the door behind her quickly.

 

“So, where are you thinking of shopping?” Betty asked.

 

“I was just going to go to the thrift store or something,” Jughead said.

 

“That wont do,” Betty replied. “I have an idea.”

 

God help anyone when Betty Cooper came up with a plan. That was how they ended up at the mall the next town over. Luckily for him, they didn't see anyone from Riverdale.

 

“I still don't see why we had to come this far... I just need a new pair of jeans.”  
  
“Firstly, you need new jeans and new shirts,” Betty said in a teasing voice. “Secondly, I think I played a part in this, so I owe you.”  
  


“Okay, so where first?” Jughead asked.

 

He'd never been to that mall or spent much time in any mall, really.

 

“Where do you think?” Betty asked.

 

She looked very purposefully at a sign that read “Food Court” and Jughead sighed. He was hungry, sure, he hadn't had breakfast but all he'd wanted to do was get new clothes and get the trip over with.

  
“What?” Betty asked. “Don't look at me like that. It makes sense for you to eat first, there's no point buying new clothes that you burst out of the moment you eat, is there?”  
  


Jughead had to admit, she had a point. The scents of every type of food he could imagine wafted over him as they walked towards the food court. He was reminded instantly of the buffet the night before and he wondered distantly just how much weight he'd gained from that one outing.

 

He definitely felt bigger than he had the morning before but he wasn't sure if he was just bloated.

 

“Get us a table and I'll grab the food,” Betty said.

 

It wasn't even busy, they were there early and there were only a handful of people milling about. Jughead knew it was an excuse for her to choose his food but he went with it.

 

Betty returned a few minutes later with a burger and fries, a large milkshake and some mozzerella sticks from one of the places. It was a little more than Jughead had expected but it was more than manageable, especially with his current appetite.

 

“Are you not eating?” he asked as she put the tray down in front of him.  
  


“I am, I just wanted to go to a different stall for mine,” she said. “I'll be right back.”  
  


Jughead started on the fries and mozzerella sticks as he waited for Betty to get back. He got through them pretty quickly so he started on the burger, knowing that she wouldn't mind if he finished his food. The burger was amazing and he got himself lost in it, sipping from the milkshake between bites.

 

By the time Betty sat down, he was on his last mouthful and she smiled. He looked at her tray. She had two sandwiches and some ice cream. She pushed one of the sandwiches towards him and then started to unwrap her own. Jughead hesitated. He hadn't expected any more food from her and he was starting to feel a little full already. Still, he knew he could still eat.

 

“You really want to see me get fat, huh?” he asked.

 

Betty blushed and didn't make eye contact straight away.

  
“I... thought you might be hungry,” she said quietly.

 

Jughead took a bite of his sandwich. It was full of meat and gooey cheese. He knew it was going to be a bit of a struggle. He could already feel his jeans digging into him.

 

By the time he was half way through, he had to stop.

 

“Are you okay?” Betty asked.

 

“Yeah, these jeans are just really tight,” he said.

 

Jughead shifted in his seat, trying to find a sitting position that would make him more comfortable. He reached beneath the table to unbutton the jeans but Betty shook her head.

 

“It's okay, just eat what you can and we'll get you new clothes in a second.”

 

Jughead knew that he should stop but Betty's eyes were urging him onwards. Even with his jeans still buttoned he could probably manage it. Five large bites later, the sandwich was gone and he felt like the tight denim was about to cut him in half.

 

Jughead looked at the cup of ice cream in front of him. It had started to melt in the warm food court. Part of him wanted to eat it to impress Betty but another part knew it would be risky. He rubbed at his swollen stomach and tugged the waistband of his jeans down a little. It gave him a little relief.

 

Jughead picked up the ice cream and swirled the spoon around. Betty was staring at him, eyes travelling down his body. He knew she could see how tight his tshirt was pulling around his belly.

 

He started on the ice cream, swallowing it quickly whilst he still could. It dropped like a rock in his stomach, thick and heavy. He groaned as quietly as he could as his belly twinged in protest.

 

All of a sudden, there was a snap that felt loud in Jughead's ears. Betty's eyes widened and he felt so much better all at once. The button from his jeans rolled across the floor and he sighed in relief. It should have been embarrassing but thankfully there was nobody around to see it but the two of them.

 

Jughead looked down at himself. The zipper of his jeans had pushed itself down when his belly had surged forward, giving him a lot more space to work with. He kept eating the ice cream until the pot was empty.

 

He tugged at his tshirt, trying to retain some hint of modesty but it wouldn't even cover the bottom of his belly, let alone the open flaps of his jeans.

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Betty asked, finally coming back to herself.

 

Her eyes were still a little wide and her face was pinker than he'd ever seen them outside of the bedroom.

 

“I'm fine...” he said. “I'm just really full and a little underdressed.”

 

He saw her glance under the table and bite her lip. There was at least half an inch of his belly on display and there was nothing he could really do about it.

 

“Hang on,” Betty said and finished her sandwich before standing up. “I'll be right back.”

 

She grabbed her bag and hurried off to a nearby clothing shop. Jughead suddenly felt exposed without her and hoped the food court wouldn't get too busy before she returned.

 

Luckily, it didn't take her long to come back with a cheap, black hoodie.

 

“I didn't know what to get you so I just got something that I knew would cover you up until we got what we came for.”

 

He pulled the hoodie on and thanked her. It was roomy and fell to halfway down his thighs. He stood up and took a shallow breath. He felt heavy and struggled to get his balance. Betty went to the bin to throw away their food containers before guiding him towards the stores.

  
“So, do you know what size I should look for?” she asked quietly.

 

“Wait, are you shopping for me now?” he asked.

  
“Well I thought I could help, yeah,” she said. “What size are the ones you just broke?”

 

“32's, I think,” Jughead said.

 

They'd always been his loosest jeans, from a time when he'd bought the wrong size. At one point, he hadn't been able to wear them without a belt.

 

She lead him into a store and went straight for a pair of 36s.

 

“I know 34s would probably fit,” she said quickly. “I just want you to be comfortable.”

 

Jughead was going to protest but, to be fair, 34s would probably be tight in his current condition and he didn't know how far they were going to go.

 

Betty ushered him towards the changing rooms and handed him a few pairs that she'd picked out. Trying them on wasn't the most comfortable thing, his belly protested any movement he made but Betty had been right. Jughead was a little shocked that the 36s stayed up so easily. They weren't tight but he didn't need a belt.

 

Betty handed him some shirts when he was finished, making sure he came out with each one on to show her how they fit. It felt a bit ridiculous; Jughead usually grabbed clothes and bought them without even trying them on but she seemed to enjoy it.

 

Once they were done, Betty insisted on paying for everything on the grounds that it was her fault that he needed new clothes in the first place.

 

He changed into a new pair of jeans before he left. It wasn't until they were on their way home (with a box of donuts) that Jughead realised the bag of clothes was larger than he'd expected.

 

“I can't stay,” Betty said when they got back to his place. “I'm already late to plans with Veronica.”

 

“You didn't have to come round if you had plans,” Jughead said.

 

“I wouldn't have missed this for the world.”

 

Betty smiled and kissed him quickly. She put the clothes down next to the couch and handed him the box of donuts. She left him to it and he went to put the clothes away. She'd bought a few tshirts, some button ups, and six pairs of jeans. The first three were the ones they'd agreed on. The next three were the same pairs, but in size 38.

 

 **Jughead Jones:** You think I'm going to need 38s?  
 **Betty Cooper:** im hoping to see you grow out of them one day  
 **Jughead Jones:** You can count on it.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little teaser for the final chapter because I'm excited to write it but I'm not sure I have the energy to write it all today whoops

Finally, Valentine's Day rolled around. Jughead woke up that morning, a little disheartened that it was a school day and looked in the mirror. His plan definitely worked. Hell, he had to get a whole new wardrobe.

 

Everything he did was for Betty but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it. Sure, he mostly enjoyed her reactions; her wide, doe like eyes, the way her lips parted every time he sighed and groaned, the blush of her cheeks when he had to pause for breath. Even so, there was something satisfying about filling himself to the brim every night for her.

 

He just couldn't wait to get school out of the way so he could see her.

 

The first thing he did when he got home was shower. He picked out some clothes, thinking about what she'd like the most. He found his white tank top and pulled it on. It was comically small on him, so tight that it showed off every curve of his new belly. He covered it with one of the smaller button-ups she'd bought him at the mall. It fit fine but the buttons were a good meal away from straining, so he knew Betty would love it.

 

 **Jughead Jones:** Am I coming over or do you want to come to mine?

 

He'd cleaned up his room just in case. It wasn't much, but at least he had clean sheets.

  
 **Betty Cooper:** My parents are home tonight, I'll come to you.

 

Jughead wasn't exactly sure what to expect. He'd told Betty that the night was hers and he wanted her to do whatever she wanted but at the same time, teasing her really had been so sweet...

 

Jughead was speechless when he opened his door. Betty looked like a dream, her blonde hair delicately curled with a sweet white dress that disguised her darker side. She kissed him quickly and then went straight to his kitchen.

 

“Do you want to eat sooner or later?” she asked.

 

“What have you got?” he asked.

 

She placed the larger, foil wrapped dish on the side.

  
“It's a surprise,” she said. “It's Valentine's Day, I thought it would be nice if I cooked.”

 

She turned to turn the oven on to preheat. Jughead itched to touch her after so long but he waited until she was finished.

 

“So, do I put it in now,” Betty asked, eyes lingering on his lips and then trailing down to his belly. “...or later?”

 

There was something firm in her voice that took his breath away.

  
“Now,” he said.

 

She smiled and placed the large dish in the oven. He wondered what she had for him and if he was even going to be able to try to finish it.

 

Whilst the food was cooking, the two of them made their way over to the couch. They cuddled up, delighting in the feel of each other after such a long time apart. It didn't take long for them to move on to kissing and brief touches.

 

Jughead tried to hold back as much as he could. They had all night together, they could afford to move slowly but he was hungry in more than one way.

 

Betty managed to distract him by talking about her day. He knew it was purposeful and he was grateful. He needed to save his energy for the main event.

 

Half-way through a conversation, Betty's phone beeped.

 

“Dinner's ready!” she said.

 

She jumped up and he saw her open the oven and remove the foil before closing it again and searching for plates.

 

“Do you have anything to serve this with?” she asked as she rummaged through his drawers.

 

“It depends on what you -”

 

“Aha!” Betty said triumphantly and held up a large, plastic spoon. “This will do.”

 

In a few moments, Betty returned with two plates. One was loaded much higher than the other. Jughead's mouth watered when she handed him his plate.

 

“You made me lasagne?” he asked.

 

“I saw how much you liked it the other night,” Betty said.

 

He kissed her when she sat down but then turned his attention straight back to the food. It looked amazing and he was excited to eat every last piece of it. He took a bite and tried to savour it but it was just too good.

  
“Is it okay?” Betty asked nervously after a few moments of silence.  
  
“Betty Cooper, this is the best lasagne I have ever eaten,” he said honestly.

 

He ate with fervour, barely registering Betty's gaze on him. Yes, this was for her... but it was also about the food. He'd give her a show later but for right now, he just wanted to eat. Jughead was glas that she had fully filled his plate because he didn't plan to stop eating until he had to.

 

Betty looked surprised at how quickly he cleared his plate. He felt sated, but really, he hoped there was a little bit left in the pan he could really fill himself up with. As if she was reading his mind, Betty put her plate down and took his to the kitchen.

 

Jughead's eyes widened when she returned. He'd been expecting maybe half a plate more but, no. Betty was carrying his plate in one hand and the dish of lasagne in the other. She gave him the plate and placed the lasagne on the coffee table in front of him.

 

Betty had refilled his plate and Jughead could see that there was at least two thirds of the dish left on the coffee table.

 

“Betty... “ he said. “I think that's going to be a little too much, even for me.”  
  
The dish really was gigantic, probably enough for a family of eight to eat comfortably. It was deep too; Jughead could see the many layers of lasagne through the glass.

 

“Just eat what you can,” Betty said. “I don't expect to see you finish it. I just want to see how far you can go.”

 

Jughead started on his second plate. Even with the mammoth task in front of him, each bite was as good as his first. He sat back and enjoyed forkful after forkful. He was almost finished with the plate when he started to feel like he needed to slow down a little.

 

He rubbed his stomach slowly, took a deep breath and then finished. He looked at the dish in front of him. He wondered if he could push himself to finishing half of it. That was his goal, if any. He was sure with Betty's help, he could get close.

 

Betty put her finished plate down on the table and took his to refill it.

 

Jughead felt a little bloated but their night was just beginning.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahah i kinda want to die... I think this iis the first time I've ever written vaginal sex??? I really think it shows. I'm so sorry.

Betty looked at Jughead, glancing slowly down at his visibly bloated stomach. She gave him a wicked smile which tugged at something deep in his brain. He wanted her to touch him, he needed to feel her skin against his own...

 

“Ready for more?” she asked.

 

“I... yeah, I think,” he said slowly. “I think I'm going to need your help.”

 

He wasn't too full, not yet, but he was getting there. Jughead knew he could push himself just a little further on his own, but it was going to be difficult. He watched Betty load another portion onto his plate but she didn't pass it to him.

 

Instead, Betty motioned for him to sit back and relax. He did, stretching out a little to give his belly more room to fill. He looked down at himself. His button up was taut around him, the pattern of the fabric warped obscenely around the curve of his belly. The buttons themselves were stretching, the cloth between them bowing slightly to show his tank top underneath.

 

He knew he must look a sight already. Betty's eyes were fixed on him as she scooted closer on the couch and slowly raised the fork to his mouth. Temperature was on his side; the lasagne had started to cool enough that he was able to eat a little faster.

 

Betty started to feel him slowly, slow enough that he could keep pace with ease. Jughead knew better, though. As much as he didn't want to question her, he knew that the faster he ate, the more he'd be able to get through.

  
“Faster,” he said, between forkfuls.  
  
Betty paused. She quirked one eyebrow upwards as if to say _“excuse me?”_.

 

“Please,” Jughead added quickly.

 

Betty's mouth twitched and she licked her lips. She continued to feed him and Jughead tried to focus on anything but the mounting pressure inside of him. He focused on Betty: the warmth of her body next to his, the softness of her skin, the defiant spark of dominance in her eyes.

 

Before he knew it, he'd finished his third plate. Glancing at the dish, he realised that it had been larger than his last two. There were probably another two portions to go until he got halfway. There was no way that he was going to make it.

 

“How are you feeling?” Betty asked as she started to slowly rub his belly.

 

Jughead closed his eyes and took as deep of a breath as he could manage.

 

“I'm okay,” he said. “I'm really full, though. I don't know how much more I can handle.”

 

Betty pressed down just a little, forcing a few burps out of him. Jughead sighed, welcoming the relief that it brought him.

 

“Let's just see how far you can make it,” Betty said.

 

Her words were soothing but there was an edge to her voice. Jughead was ready for her to push him. He wanted to see how far she could make him go.

 

Betty climbed into his lap, careful not to put too much pressure on his belly. The warmth of her body spread through him and Jughead had to fight his urges to press up into her. She turned a picked up the dish and serving spoon and Jughead's eyes widened.

 

Betty looked every bit the picture of innocence but as she lifted up the serving spoon, Jughead knew nothing was further from the truth. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and Betty pressed what must have been at least half a portion of lasagne into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed as quickly as he could but Jughead couldn't bite back a groan of pain.

 

Swallowing that much was agonising when his stomach was already stretched to breaking point.

 

“Come on,” Betty whispered in his ear. “I know you can do it.”

 

She rocked her hips forwards in his lap and Jughead's brain reeled. He felt his heart pound in his chest as she did it again and he didn't know which sensation was more overwhelming.

 

“Eat up for me,” she said. “I can see you have the... appetite for it.”

 

Jughead could barely breathe as he opened his mouth again, accepting more lasagne along with Betty's praise in his ears.

 

“That's it, you can do it,” she whispered. “I knew you could do it. Just look at you, of course you can eat.”

 

Jughead looked down at himself for just a second before Betty pressed another spoonful to his lips. He was almost alarmed at how huge his stomach looked, pressing into Betty's thighs as she straddled him.

 

He didn't get to think about it for long, though. He was too focused on struggling to swallow. He wondered if he was close to his capacity, if he was about to get to a point where he physically couldn't eat anymore when Betty put the dish back down on the coffee table.

 

“You ate so much more than I thought you could,” she said in awe.

 

Jughead moaned quietly when he felt her hands on him. Even through two layers, her fingers felt so good, working out the pressure and distracting him from the pain. She began working on his buttons and Jughead let out a soft laugh when he realised how hard she had to work. His button up was stretched comically tight.

 

Betty gasped at the sight of him when she saw the state of his tank top. It was clinging to the top half of his swollen stomach, unable to reach any further than his belly button. Jughead shuddered as she ran her fingers over his sensitive skin.

 

“I want you,” Betty said. “I want all of you.”

 

She punctuated each word with a squeeze of his belly or a rock of her hips. Jughead squirmed beneath her, dismayed to realise that he was much too full for sex. He didn't think he could even get up, there was no way he was going to be able to fuck her.

 

“Betty...” he said. “I don't think I can move.”

 

“I don't need you to move,” she said.

 

Betty reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. He was so hard that it ached almost as much as his belly. She leaned forwards and kissed him gently as she repositioned herself. Jughead gasped as he felt her move down onto him, her wet heat enveloping him and making his head spin. There was so much sensation, he couldn't think.

 

Betty rode him slowly, her gentle breaths tickling his skin and Jughead came undone. He couldn't seem to grasp everything at once. It was all just snippets of the moment. It was Betty's hair cascading down her face, it was the throbbing ache in his belly that scratched an itch deep in his psyche. It was Betty's eyes as they fluttered closed. It was the sick disappointment inside of him that he wasn't able to eat more for her. It was the soft gasps Betty made as the rubbed herself against his stuffed, painful belly. It was the pride Jughead felt to have pleased her.

 

Jughead's head swam with a million things as he watched Betty ride him. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. She always would be.

 

“Happy Valentine's Day,” he managed with a wink.

 

Betty laughed and he felt it run like a shock through him as they kissed.

 

“I love you,” she said.

 

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
